A different day
by Holbyfan101
Summary: Serena is pregnant, but who will she turn to for help, the father or chantelle
1. Chapter 1

it was a usual day on AAU for Serena- hectic as always. There was one patient that was really getting on her nerves; a 55 year old male who had a deep cut to the hand, who was not only drunk but was flirting with her, that was a big no-no to her.

At the end of her shift,they (herself and Michael) found his secret stash of red wine, which was the only way to forget the day.

After knocking at the door, mr Hanssen walked in disgusted by the stench of alcohol in the room. "Serena i think its time you go home." he said in his usual business tone. He accompanied her out to his car, " I'm going to take you home Serena" he told her in an unusually soft tone.

" I'm capable of driving myself home" she pushed her head into the car softly, making sure she didn't bang her head on the car.

The drive was silent. He tried to break the silence. " so, miss Campbell, how old is your daughter?" She didn't answer back. All she did was think about the day in her mind.

they were finally at her house, a white two bedroom house with a small front garden. " Here we you are miss Campbell." He escorted her to the door.

She rummaged through her bag trying to find her keys, with mr Hanssen's help she found them and opened the door.

she sat on the couch with Henric in total quietness until he asked her " do you want any coffee?" She shook her head but instead started to reveal how she felt. " Henric, it's such a lonely life, I have know one to share my life with, it's just so lonely." He looked at her like he had never before, with love, she look at him the same way. It was then she came closer to him, placing her warm lips against his, he moved them with hers.

" I don't know if we should be doing this Serena."

" it won't hurt will it." she replied.

one thing led to another and...


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had past since Henric and Serena were together that night.

she sat in the toilet, holding a pregnancy test- a positive one. She was speechless by the answer. What would she tell the people she worked with, what would she tell Henric. These thoughts swam around her head. Now she was about to be sick by what she has learnt, she was pregnant.

30 minutes later.

She was knocking on mr Hanssen's office door, " come in" he answered in his monotone voice. She walked in his office looking pale. "I, don't know what to do Henric" she cried, he walked over to her and hugged her, he asked her, "tell me what happened." She sat down in the office chairs and poured out what was the matter. " I felt pain in my lower abdomen this morning so I decided to take a pregnancy test, and It was positive, the dates matched up to the night you took me home..." He looked shocked, all the colour washed out of his face, making it look the similar colour to Serena's. "oh Serena what have I done." She cried into his arms.

" what do I do then Henric, do I keep the baby?" She questioned. "Serena I think we should keep it, we would be able to give it a brilliant life."

she stood up and walked out of his office without saying goodbye.

she stumbled into Michael in the hallway. " Serena what's happened?"

she didn't answer, instead she ran of into the bathrooms to cry


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was still crying in the bathroom, then Chantelle walked in to find her sitting on the floor crying. " Miss Campbell, what's wrong?" "Chantelle, I don't know what to do, I'm pregnant." she admitted, tears stinging her eyes. "Oh , miss Campbell." Chantelle said as she pulled her into a tight hug.

Serena would usually never show her emotions, but this had completely changed her. Was she now acting human? Chantelle finally broke the silence, "Don't worry miss Campbell, you will be able to get through this, with my help if you want." Serena smiled at the blonde.

" Come on lets get up now." Serena chuckled. " Serena, are you going to keep the baby?" Chantelle asked in a sweet but understanding voice. Serena nodded, knowing that she could do this with Chantelle's help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that these chapters have been short! I hope this is long enough.**

**-Serena was in the elevator, waiting for the lift to stop on AAU, still trying to avoid Michael from asking her why she was crying. she stepped out cautiously, looking around. Then Michael got hold of her and took her into his office and locked the door. " come on Serena, why were you crying after seeing Mr Hanssen?" He questioned, she sat down and started crying , letting her guard down.**

**" I, III, I needed some advice, I'm , I'm , I can't say." She stuttered. " your crying in front of me and you won't tell me why, that's just not right Serena!" **

**"Michael, I've been stupid. Im, pregnant." She finally let out over tears. "Oh Serena why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a calm tone. She just shrugged. **

**she wiped her tears and went to the toilet to clean the running make-up Off. She was now accepting that she was pregnant, and that the father was her boss. **

**She looked in the mirror, imagining herself pregnant with Eleanor, she silently smiled to herself. **

**1 month had past, she was now 2 months pregnant and a little bump was slightly emerging. Only Chantelle, Michael and Henric knew about it, should she tell everyone else that she was pregnant. They would find out sooner or later. Serena was just amazed that Michael hadn't already told the whole hospital, like he did to Chrissie 4 years ago.**

** Chantelle was always there for Serena, from buying baby and maternity clothes to sweets and magazines to calm herself. **

**Serena spent her day off , shopping for baby supplies. She walked past one shop that reminded her of Chantelle and her fashions. She wondered into the shop and looked around, then she spotted something that would suit Chantelle very much, a red floral, flowing top. She bought it for her friend. **

**3 hours later...**

**Serena stopped into the hospital to come and give Chantelle the top. She looked around Keller to find a bored Chantelle sitting on a chair at the nurses station on her break. " Hi Chantelle, I have a gift just for you." Serena said sweetly. " oh miss Campbell, you shouldn't have, thank you." Chantelle replied smiling. serena gave her the gift in a black shopping bag with butterfly's on. Chantelle opened it , her eyes lit up by the surprise.**

**" It's beautiful miss Campbell, I love it."**


	5. Chapter 5

Serena was due for her scan today, but she didn't know who to ask to come with her, would she ask Chantelle the person who has been there for her or Henric the father of her child. She finally made her decision and visit her- Chantelle. "Morning." Chantelle said in her usual bubbly voice. "I would like to ask you something, will you come to the scan with me?"

Chantelle's face lit up "of course I will miss Campbell, thank you for the offer." Ric walked in, after hearing something about a scan, " what scan?" He asked curiously but sternly. Serena went pale like she did when she told Henric.

Chantelle looked at Serena, telling her with her facial expressions that she should tell him. " A pregnancy test." She revieled almost crying again.

" Serena why didn't you tell me, how many months are you along?" he asked almost gently. "3 months." She let out quickly.

—–—-

2 hours later...

Serena and Chantelle was getting ready to go to the scan. She grabbed her coat and left the ward.

They were there now, in a light purple waiting room , that was not that busy. They waited for 5 minuets until they were called in. That room was yellow, very calming for the mother to be . The doctor asked her to pop on to the bed. he then put the cold blue gel on her stomach and scanned for the baby. She heard the heartbeat the doctor had just found, making her eyes well up with tears. After saying her thanks, she left the room with her scan picture, leaving almost proudly, happy even.


	6. Chapter 6

8 months 1 weeks- 3 week till due date for Serena, she still insisted working even though she now had a very large baby bump. Everyone was supportive in their own way. The lucky thing was it was her to tell her colleagues that she was pregnant not Michael. With Chantelle's help Serena had everything she needed for the baby, she didn't even want help from Henrik.

Now she was working on Keller, a bit more peaceful than the hectic AAU, just so it was easier for her to work with a baby bump. Michael still kept asking her about who the father was but Serena would never tell him. Chantelle was always telling her to take it easy but she never listened.

whilst operating in theatre, doing a splenectomy, she felt a pain, was the baby coming? At first it felt like the baby was kicking but then her waters broke. With help, Chantelle wheeled Serena into maternity. "This cant be happening today." Serena said.

"It'll be fine Serena, I'll be here for you." Chantelle replied, with a soft smile.

" But I promised Eleanor I would take her out tonight." Serena responded. " This will be much nicer for Eleanor, she will be an older sister!" the blonde said in a cheerful voice.

they were greeted by a tall, stocky welsh nurse," what do we have here?" The lady asked. " her waters broke 5 minuets ago, she was operating." Chantelle said.

" She doesn't look like she's going to give birth yet, and we dont have enough room, how long between each contraction?" The welsh asked serena.

"about every 3-4 minuets." Serena puffed as she had another contraction. "She'll be fine." The nurse Said rudely. Chantelle's expression said it all, annoyed and frustrated even worried for her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena's contractions were very close now. She was in a bed now with Chantelle by her side helping her through the

" You can start to push now." The welsh nurse said sternly.

Serena now had her legs in the stirrups, pushing down hard each contraction. Chantelle was holding her hand, although it was hurting a little because Serena was squeezing it very hard. Serena was turning red in the face. " one more push." The nurse said, making her more relieved.

"You can do this miss Campbell." Chantelle said in her sweetest yet reassuring voice. Serena smiled. The babys head was stuck, not only hurting Serena but suffocating the poor baby.

Being as quick as possible the nurse put forceps on the baby's head pulling it out fastly. The umbilical cord was strangling the newborn so the nurses team had to cut the cord as quick as possible.

serena cried " what's happening to her, why isn't she crying?" To that the nurse replied "she has experienced some trauma and hasn't had much air." Serena started crying.

the baby was wheeled up to intensive care.

What would happen to her baby? After the news spread would the father visit? All coming in the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Henrik's office;

" I assure you mr Rodriguez, we gave your wife the best treatment, so there is no need to point a knife at me." Hanssen said sternly with fear. "My wife died so your going to die too!" Mr Rodriguez shouted.

coming closer, the male with the weapon stabbed Henrik in the kidney leaving him lying on the floor for dead. " help!" Henrik exclaimed trying to get anyones attention.

Hearing Hanssen's cry, Michael ran into his bosses office to find him laying on the floor bleeding out. Quickly Michael pulled out his phone to call for assistance. First Ric, then Chantelle to set up a bed.

The conversation between Chantelle and Michael on the phone:

" hi Michael, what do you need?.

" Hi Chantelle, I need you to come back to work now please, Mr Hanssens been stabbed and you need to set him up a bed."

" W, what happened?" the blonde asked.

" I can't say much more bye." Michael answered.

the maternity room;

Chantelle looked shocked, all the colour washed out of her face, " Hanssen's been stabbed." the blonde said.

Serena began crying, the father of her child was stabbed.

Chantelle ran off to go do her duties.

will Hanssen survive? All coming in the next chapter .


	9. Chapter 9

Serena called Michael to ask what happened to mr Hanssen.

" Hi Michael, what happened to Henrik?" She asked.

he replied " he was stabbed in the kidney in his office, "Ric is operating on him now.

Serena started crying

"there's something more between you and mr Hanssen isn't there?" he questioned.

" he's the father of my child." She admitted, crying

" Serena I have to go, henriks out of theatre, bye. "

Then the line went straight.

serena asked a nurse to take her to see Hanssen.

although she had just had the baby, the nurse didn't refuse, since he was Serena's boss.

Hanssen's room:

It was a light blue side room where Hanssen lay there unconscious, like his daughter.

Although he had his kidney removed, he was stable and that's all that Serena cared about, that he was safe.

then his long, pallid fingers twitched while slightly opening his eyes.

" It's ok Henrik, do you know where you are?" She asked while her eyes welled up with tears. He nodded Then asked " how's the baby?" She smiled at what he said, she thought he would of forgot or wouldn't of cared. "She is fine." She lied, but Henrik could see past that lie " I know your lying just because of what happened Serena." He said sturnly. "Fine, she's in the intensive care unit because she was being strangled by the umbilical cord and didn't get enough oxygen." She answered back, shocking her boss. He was speechless.

intensive care unit:

suddenly Serena's baby's heart stopped, making the machines go wild. Nurses and doctors ran to her side, doing heart compressions on her tiny chest. " anyone call the baby's mother, tell her that her heart is weak but she is now stable." One of the doctors called out to a nurse.

after the call, Serena froze, making Henrik worried. " what was it?" He asked. She just managed to answer back " the baby's heart is weak but she is now stable."


	10. Chapter 10

She asked the nurse to take her to her weak baby, but she felt guilty that she had to leave Henric. He saw the look on her face so he said reassuringly, " Go she needs you more than me, give her a kiss from me will you?"

she nodded smiling slightly. Still unsure wether or not to leave Hanssen, but he did have a point.

The nurse wheeled her down while Serena thinking about her child and how traumatised it would be . She questioned herself will the baby have further complications or will it not survive? that was all she had in her mind.

* * *

**intensive care unit:**

she sat there deep in thought almost unable to hold back her tears.

" Serena." she heard an american voice say.

"what do you want Michael?" She said coming out softer than intended.

He replied, " all I want to know is If you and the baby are OK."

she smiled then a warm tear rolled down her face making a little stain.

" she's not well Michael, I can't see her like this, what if she doesn't make it? She sobbed.

he answered back, " she will be a fighter just like her mother."

she chuckled, then he said " what about you Rena, are you fine, both physically and mentally?" he knew she hated that nickname but he wanted to make her feel stronger since she had let her guard down. She gave him the death glare almost making herself feel stronger


End file.
